1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to installation aids for the placement of fixtures in edifices.
2. Background Art
Toilets are generally installed using one or more bolts fastened to the floor to ensure the toilet is held tightly to the floor. This is intended to form a seal to prevent water leakage during use. During installation, the installer generally lifts the toilet off the ground and attempts to align the toilet's installation holes with the bolts while lowering the toilet to the ground and subsequently bolts it to the floor.